Selgovae
Die Selgovae waren eine Bevölkerungsgruppe, die im späten 2. Jh. an der Südküste des heutigen Schottland lebte. Geschichte Ptolemäus Der einzige Bericht über die Selgovae erfolgt in der Geographia von Ptolemäus um 150 n. Chr. Weiterhin erscheint ihr Name in der Ravenna Kosmographie als Segloes, doch dieses Dokument ist laut den Historikern eine mangelhafte Kopie einer klassischen Quelle wie Ptolemäus, keine unabhängiger historischer Beweis. Laut Ptolemäus waren die Novantae in Galloway beheimatet, das Gebiet der Selgovae lag neben ihnen. Ihre Städte sollen Carbantorigum, Uxellum, Corda und Trimontium gewesen sein, doch zu dieser Zeit gab es keine Städte in dem Gebiet. Darum bezog er sich vermutlich auf römische Militärlager und einheimische Festungen. In der Ravenna Kosmographie erscheinen die Städtenamen als Carbatium, Uxela, Corda und Trimuntium Es wurden Versuche unternommen, die Lage der Städte ausfindig zu machen, doch es gibt nicht genug Informationen, um irgend einen Grad von Sicherheit zu erreichen, und die Lokalisierung ist nicht mehr als eine Schätzung. Im 19. Jh. hielt man Carbantorigum für Moat of Urr by Skene und John Rhys glaubte, der Name stamme von Carbantorion (Streitwagenstadt). Uxellum war laut William Forbes Skene und Horstley Wardlaw Hill bei Caerlaverock und man stellte fest, dass der Name wie das walisische uchel (hoch) oder das gälische uas, uasal klang. Corda soll sich laut Skene bei Sanguhar befunden haben, und Trimontium bei Birrenswark. Römische Zeit Archäologische Hinweise deuten an, dass die Selgovae in zwei Siedlungstypen wohnten: Steinhäuser und sogenannte "geschaufelte Einzäunungen", von denen einige im 1. Jh. n. Chr. verlassen wurden, während andere erst im 2. Jh. erbaut und in von mehreren Wällen umgebene Strukturen gewandelt wurden. Sie bewohnten das Gebiet möglicherweise schon seit der Bronzezeit und mit Sicherheit während der Eisenzeit. Das Muster von Festungen, die die Römer in dem Gebiet anlegten, deutet an, dass die Selgovae in mehreren eigenständigen Gemeinden lebten und vermutlich eine Art von Stammes- und politischer Organisation hatten, möglicherweise beeinflusst von Personen, die während des römischen Vorstoßes weiter nach Süden geflohen waren. Man geht davon aus, dass es ein Stammeszentrum in Eildon Hill bei Melrose lag. Weiterhin erbauten sie eine nennenswerte Anzahl von Hügelfestungen, mehr als ihre Nachbarn, was erklären könnte, warum die Römer sie zum Ziel nahmen vor den weniger gut organisierten und demnach weniger bedrohlichen Stämmen des Westens und Nordens. In seinem Bericht von den Feldzügen des Gnaeus Julius Agricola erzählt Tacitus, dass er durch eine Kombination von Zwang und Diplomatie Uneinigkeit zwischen den Briten säte, die zuvor erobert worden waren. Agricola baute Festungen in ihren Gebieten im Jahr 79, im Jahr 80 marschierte er zum Firth of Tay zu einem Feldzug der dortigen Bewohner. Er kehrte erst um 81 zurück, wo er seine Eroberungen befestigte. Das Gebiet der Selgovae wurde zu dieser Zeit mit vielen römischen Festungen versehen; eine davon war Glenlochar am Ostufer des Flusses Dee, der vermutlich die Grenze zu den benachbarten Novantae markierte. Dies lässt vermuten (ohne bewiesen werden zu können), dass die Selgovae zu den britischen Völkern gehörten, die der römischen Besetzung am stärksten widerstanden. Dies steht im Kontrast zu den benachbarten Novantae, wo es keinen Hinweis auf römische Besetzung gibt, mit Ausnahme des Gathouse of Fleet im Südosten ihres Gebiets. Nach der Neuorganisation des nördlichen römischen Britannien und der Konstruktion des Hadrianswalls um 122 befanden sich die einzigen römischen Befestigungen im Gebiet der Selgovae in Birrens und Netherby. Doch mit der Konstruktion des Antoniuswalls und der Rückeroberung der Gebiete nördlich des Hadrianswalls wurde das Territorium erneut mit vielen römischen Festungen besetzt, es entstanden aber erneut keine im benachbarten Gebiet der Novantae. Als die Römer die Gebiete nördlich des Hadrianswalls schließlich unter der Umorganisierung durch Marcus Aurelius um 175 verließen, behielten sie jedoch die Festungen in Birrens und Netherby, waren aber nie wieder eine große militärische Macht im Gebiet der Selgovae. Um 370 zogen sie sich schließlich endgültig dort zurück. Kultur Die ethnische und kulturelle Zugehörigkeit der Selgovae wird für britonisch gehalten und es wurden Vermutungen aufgestellt, dass sie ein Teil des Stammes der Briganten waren. Archäologische Hinweise sind spärlich, enthalten aber eine Figur aus der Römerzeit und eine Inschrift, die bei Birrens gefunden wurde und "Brigantia" geweiht war, was den Opfergaben gleicht, die im Gebiet der Briganten in Cumbria und Yorkshire gefunden wurden. Die Briganten waren Unruhestifter während der römischen Herrschaft, und widerstanden der Besetzung von Anfang an stark. Immer wieder gab es Aufstände, um die Römische Herrschaft abzuschütteln. Die Antwort darauf waren immer neue Besatzungstruppen und die schlussendliche Überziehung des Gebiets mit Festungen. Diese große Menge an Forts im Gebiet der Selgovae ähnelt der Römischen Besetzung der Briganten, und ist gleichzeitig vollkommen anders als die Behandlung der benachbarten Stämme der Novantae und der Votadini, von denen nicht bekannt ist, dass sie jemals im Krieg mit den Römern waren und die nicht stark besetzt wurden. Die spätere Geschichte, die besser aufgezeichnet wurde, zeigt, dass das Gebiet der Selgovae grundsätzlich mit Cumbria verbunden wurde Die Heimat der Briganten. und mit Alt Clut Heimatland der Damnonii., die beide die britonische Kultur und Sprache hatten. Widerspruch zu Ptolemäus Ptolemäus Platzierung der Stadt Trimontium der Selgovae an der Südküste von Schottland wurde allgemein akzeptiert, bis William Roy (1726-1790) sie weiter östlich nahe von Newstead platzierte. Er versuchte der Route zu folgen, die 1757 in der De Situ Britanniae angegeben wurde, und Trimontiums Lage zu verschieben machte diese Route sinnvoller, wie er in seinem historischen Werk Military Antiquities of the Romans in North Britain erklärte. Roy änderte Ptolemäus' Platzierung der Selgovae im südlichen Schottland nicht, entschied jedoch, Trimontium einem anderen Stamm zuzuschreiben, der in der De Situ Britanniae beschrieben wurde. Als die De Situ Britanniae 1845 als Fälschung entlarvt wurde, wurde Roys unsinnige Versetzung von Trimontium von einigen Historikern weiterhin benutzt, obwohl er nicht länger zitiert wurde. Weiterhin akzeptierten einige Historiker Roys Platzierung nicht nur, sondern gaben die Stadt auch den Selgovae zurück, indem sie deren Territorium versetzten, so dass es sich nahe Eildon Hills befinden würde. Ptolemäus Platzierung der Novantae in Galloway wurde beibehalten, und da Ptolemäus sagte, dass sie neben den Selgovae wohnten, wurde ihr Gebiet über Galloway hinaus vergrößert, um mit der These übereinzustimmen, die bis heute in verschiedenen Geschichtswerken zu finden ist. Das Resultat ist, dass eine "Fehlerkorrektur" der einzigen legitimen historischen Quelle (Ptolemäus) gemacht wurde, so dass die fiktive Fälschung der De Situ Britanniae logischer erschien und beibehalten werden konnte. Und der einzige legitime historische Hinweis wurde weiterhin "korrigiert", indem man das Gebiet der Selgovae weit entfernt von ihrer einzigen bekannten Lage platzierte und das Gebiet der Novantae dabei stark erweiterte. Während Roys historisches Werk größtenteils ignoriert wird, werden seine Karten und Zeichnungen weiterhin hoch geschätzt. Kategorie:Selgovae